El Principio del Fin
by x.Natu.Black.x
Summary: 7º año escolar.A lo largo de la historia,se mezclarán el romance,la aventura,la guerra y la amistad.La guerra final comenzará,Harry conocerá el amor,personajes antiguos volverán,personajes nuevos aparecerán, habrá muerte y vida. Una historia imperdible!


**Capítulo 1 **

**"Nuevos Vecinos en Privet Drive"**

_Todo relucía en aquella habitación. Él, Harry, se encontraba parado frente a su enemigo, con varita en mano, y la valentía que lo caracterizaba desde su nacimiento. _

_-¿Acaso piensas que lo vencerás?- dijo una fría voz, seguida de una carcajada maligna -Yo se que no arriesgarás su vida, sé que prefieres morir en su lugar._

_-Avada Kedavra!- pronunció una voz cercana, seguido de un ruido seco que ocasionó un profundo silencio en toda la casa._

Un ruido despertó sobresaltadamente a Harry, quien rápidamente se acomodó sus lentes y casi con la velocidad de la luz tomó su varita, que se encontraba debajo de la almohada, y se puso en defensiva. Luego de toda esta preparación comprendió que el ruido era producto de una lechuza chocando contra la ventana. Enseguida la abrió, permitiendo así la entrada de la lechuza a la habitación. Era pequeña, de un color anaranjado, y sostenía entre sus garras un paquete. Harry desató el paquete de la garra del animal y se dispuso a abrirlo.

Era una paquete realmente grande, envuelto en un papel llamativo con motivos alegres. Lo abrió rápidamente, emocionado, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no recibía correspondencia. A todo esto, la lechuza ya había dado la vuelta y salido por el lugar donde había entrado.

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! Esperamos que los Dursley no te estén tratando demasiado mal. Te pedimos disculpas por el poco contacto que hemos tenido últimamente, pero es que con todo el asunto que se está viviendo aquí no es tiempo de enviar cartas por doquier, tenemos miedo. Hay muchas cosas de las cuales debes enterarte, el Innombrable está cada vez mas fuerte. En poco tiempo te pasaremos a buscar por tu casa. Hasta entonces, no desesperes, no salgas tarde, y mantente siempre alerta. _

_Con Cariño, _

_Hermione y los Weasley_" 

Harry presentía que algo importante estaba sucediendo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, y luego de leer ese párrafo, su intriga creció, casi al extremo de comenzar a desesperarse. De repente reaccionó que no había abierto el paquete. Rompió el envoltorio, y se encontró con un "kit de protección". Sus ojos verdes brillaron al instante al encontrarse con esos regalos. El kit estaba compuesto por diversos elementos que Harry desconocía, había pociones etiquetadas con extraños nombres que nunca había oído, objetos brillantes, polvos encerrados en hermosos frascos, entre otras cosas. Se encontraba como un niño con sus juguetes, hasta que recordó el sueño que había tenido minutos antes. Venía soñando eso hacía prácticamente una semana, y eso lo desesperaba y preocupaba. Ya no distinguía el dolor de cicatriz, ya que era permanente en él; desde que Voldemort había regresado, no habia un minuto de paz para su cabeza.

Todos sus pensamientos quedaron bloqueados al escuchar un ruido proveniente de afuera, un ruido de un camión frenando, seguido de voces y movimiento de gente. Enseguida se asomó por la ventana, y observó un camión de mudanzas parado enfrente de su casa, con varios peones descargando objetos y llevándolos hacia el interior de la casa.

"Llegaron los vecinos" se dijo Harry.

Hacía un par de días que se había vendido la casa de enfrente.

"A que Petunia ya sabe hasta el número de documento de los vecinos" pensó, recordando lo chusma que era su tía.

Se dirigió hacia el armario, de donde sacó unos pantalones de jean y una remera; se vistió, y abandonó la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, en el piso inferior.

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras- protestó Petunia al ver al chico ingresar a la cocina, mientras le extendía un plato de comida.

Al terminar, Petunia lo observó de arriba a abajo y ordenó a los gritos:

-SUBE Y ARREGLATE ESE PELO!

Harry subió a regañadientes, y desde el piso superior escuchaba aún los gritos histéricos de Petunia, esta vez, ordenándoles a Vernon y a Dudley que se vistieran como personas decentes.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo al intentar arreglar su pelo, todo en vano, por lo que decidió bajar.

Finalmente, salieron con el objetivo de ir a darles la bienvenida a los vecinos. El camión ya había terminado de descargar todas las cosas y se había marchado. Se acercaron a la puerta, y golpearon dos veces. Enseguida, un hombre abrió. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo negro azabache y ojos grises, con una mirada pícara en el rostro.

-Si?- preguntó amablemente el hombre con una sonrisa

-Buen Día! Le queríamos dar la bienvenida al barrio, Sr... ?- preguntó Petunia, mientras extendía su mano.

-Edwars. Brian Edwars- respondió, mientras tomaba la mano de Petunia y hacía una graciosa reverencia.

-Encantada señor Edwars, nosotros somos los Dursley- dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un tono de voz dulce, cosa rara en ella- Yo soy Petunia, él es mi esposo Vernon, él mi hijo Dudley y él es Harry.

-Encantado¿les gustaría pasar?- ofreció el Sr. Edwars, apartándose para que pudieran ingresar.

Al entrar, los recibía un cálido ambiente. Los Dursley siguieron al Sr. Edwars hacia el living, en donde tomaron asiento en uno de los acolchados sillones de la sala. Las cajas de la mudanza se encontraban por toda la casa, pero sin embargo, ésta no perdía la esencia del buen gusto.

-Aguárdenme un minuto, voy a buscar a mi hija- dijo el Sr. Edwars, luego de lo que agregó- ¿Gustan de café o té?

-Café estaría bien, gracias- respondió Petunia.

Minutos más tarde, el Sr. Edwars volvía con una bandeja con varias tazas de café y seguido de cerca por una llamativa joven.

-Gracias- respondieron todos al unísono mientras se servían su taza. A Harry le sorprendía que a tan poco tiempo de descargar las cosas ya estuvieran organizados como si vivieran hacía siglos allí, sin embargo, esa duda dejó de importar en cuanto fijó sus ojos en la joven que acompañaba al Sr. Edwars. Era alta y delgada, con una melena larga de color negro azabache y unos ojos grises iguales a los de su padre. Era una joven muy llamativa, tenía encanto y demostraba ser simpática.

-Ella es mi hija Allison- presentó el Sr. Edwars, a lo que la joven respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano- Ellos son los Dursley, nuestros vecinos- le explicó a su hija.

La tarde pasó rápido. Luego de un café vino otro, y luego otro. Petunia y Vernon hablaban con el Sr. Edwars, mientras Harry y Dudley charlaban con Allison. Comenzaba a oscurecer, y Petunia debía preparar la cena, debido a eso comenzaron a despedirse y cruzaron la calle para regresar a su casa.

Esa noche, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar un segundo en la joven. ¿Sería que extrañaba a sus amigos, y el sentirse cómodo hablando con una persona lo hacía sentir bien, pero a la vez extraño¿O sería quizás algo mas?

Harry tuvo la obligación de bajar de la nube en donde se encontraba meditando sobre todas estas preguntas al oír el mismo golpe seco de aquella mañana. Y efectivamente era lo mismo, la lechuza pelirroja aguardaba para entrar.

Esta vez, llevaba sólo una nota:

_"Harry:_

_mañana a la noche _

_pasaremos a buscarte. _

_Procura estar listo._

Arthur Weasley" 

Sintió una emoción instantánea, mezclada con angustia; un sentimiento realmente raro. Emoción, porque deseaba mucho volver a encontrarse con sus amigos, y estaba completamente listo para un nuevo y último año escolar. Angustia, porque eso significaba que no volvería a ver nunca más a su vecina. Sus planes eran terminar el colegio, e irse a vivir con los Weasleys; es decir que nunca más pisaría Privet Drive.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano, ya bien descansado y con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Aquella noche había soñado con Allison. Prácticamente saltó de la cama, se vistió y comenzó a preparar su baúl. Cuando éste estuvo listo, bajó y cruzó la calle, en dirección a la casa de los Edwars.

-Harry!- exclamó Allison al abrir la puerta de entrada, la cual minutos antes Harry había golpeado -¿Como estás?¿Que sucede?

-No sucede nada, simplemente me quería despedir- explicó Harry a la joven

-Despedir? Donde te vas? De vacaciones?- preguntó ella, sin dejar siquiera un minúsculo espacio entre pregunta y pregunta.

-Es una larga historia- dijo, para luego agregar - Pero no volveré nunca más.

Parecía que en aquella casa el tiempo se adelantaba, ya estaba oscureciendo y Harry había pasado allí toda la tarde sin apenas darse cuenta. La pasaba tan bien con ella, que el tiempo volaba.

Finalmente, volvió a su casa, luego de una gran despedida por parte de la joven. Harry hubiera querido que aquel abrazo durara por siempre.

Bajó el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig al piso inferior para ir adelantando tiempo, ya que seguramente en poco rato estarían allí. Y efectivamente, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos, cuando alguien golpeó fuerte y decididamente la puerta.

-¿Quien será a estas horas?- exclamó Vernon, temeroso.

Harry se había olvidado completamente de avisarles a sus tíos que aquella noche el se iría para no volver nunca jamás.

-Son mis amigos, tío- dijo en tono calmo, mientras con paso firme se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla -Me había olvidado de avisarles que vendrían.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraban el Sr. Weasley, Ron, los gemelos, Charlie, Lupin, y Tonks.

-Buenas noches- dijo el Sr. Weasley con amabilidad mientras ingresaba en la sala seguido del resto.

-H..h..h..ola- tartamudeó Vernon, paralizado. Se notaba que aquella visita lo había sorprendido, pero que no le era grata para nada.

-Supongo que Harry ya le habrá dicho que luego de finalizar el año escolar, permanecerá viviendo con nosotros- dijo, sin prestar atención al tartamudeo del tío de Harry.

-No- dijo Petunia -No dijo absolutamente nada.

-Ah, perfecto, bueno entonces se los comento yo- exclamó -Ahora, entonces, si me disculpan, estamos algo apurados, asi que les agradecería que se despidieran rápido de Harry asi podemos retomar el viaje.

-Chau- dijeron de poca gana los Dursley al unísono.

-Suerte- agregó Dudley.

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza e inmediatamente comenzó a empujar el baúl y la jaula fuera de la casa. Estaba listo para no volver a pisarla más.

**-----------**

**Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo de mi primer fic (: **

**Espero que les guste.. dejen reviews . **

**Con el paso de los capítulos se va a poner más interesante lo prometo x) **

**Sólo tengan paciencia (?)**

xx ♥ natu ♥ xx


End file.
